Ningyo Heart
''Ningyo Heart ''is a RPG horror game created by MightyDarkChocolate. Synopsis Mamoru and Ami are childhood friends. He's a sensitive and domestic while she's a brash tomboy. Despite these differences, they complement each other and promise to be together forever. One day, however, everything breaks down when Mamoru falls into a coma due to a degenerative heart condition. Two weeks later, Mamoru wakes up miraculously but Ami is gone. She was last seen at the abandoned mansion of the Dollmaker. Now Mamoru must go through the mansion to save Ami, where he will have to depend on all his ingenuity and his courage to confront the mysteries, secrets and horrors hidden by the house and its enigmatic owner. Characters Mamoru A quiet and reserved boy who’s mocked by his peers for being too feminine. He has heart problems, which prevent him from having a normal life. Mamoru has been friends with Ami since childhood, who has always been at his side, even after his parents died in a car accident. When he finds out Ami has mysteriously disappeared after he wakes up from his coma, he becomes determined to save her despite the dangers of the Dollmaker’s mansion. As the game progresses, it’s revealed he has a huge complex about his weakened body and how he’s seen as too feminine and sensitive by his classmates. Ami A passionate and aggressive girl, who’s been friends with Mamoru since childhood. She once protected him from bullies and they’ve been together since. She’s bad at girly stuff, such as cooking or knitting. When Mamoru falls into a coma, Ami becomes so desperate that she agrees to give the Dollmaker her heart as a price so he would save him. The Dollmaker traps her in his mansion, when he plans to take her heart and give it to Kana, who’s now an emotionless doll. Whether Mamoru can save her or not depends on the ending. Kana Mamoru’s senior classmate. A kind but lonely girl who was known for being an excellent student. She also befriended the Dollmaker, who gave her a doll in her childhood, since her controlling parents wouldn’t give her toys to play with. However, one year before the events of the game, Kana got LES disease (Systemic Lupus Erythematosus), causing her parents to give up on her. She has little time to live, but the Dollmaker decided to save her life by putting her soul on a doll. Unfortunately, Kana became an emotionless doll, causing the Dollmaker to try and find a heart for Kana so she would regain her emotions. The Dollmaker A mysterious man with the ability to create sentient toys (later parts of the game reveal he actually puts souls on them). It's rumored that he's constantly building toys for children in his mansion and leaves once a year in order to give toys to the town children. It's revealed he's a foreigner who demolished an old doll shrine to build his mansion. Because of this, he was cursed with immortality and to build children toys for all eternity. He was already resigned to his fate until he met Kana, a lonely girl whose controlling parents never gave her toys. The Dollmaker gave her a doll to play with, which Kana cherished. Years later they became very close and he was starting to fall in love with her. However because of the curse of the doll shrine, Kana got a terminal disease in punishment for getting too close to the Dollmaker. In a desperate attempt to save her life, he transferred her soul to her doll, but she became emotionless. The events of the game are orchestrated by the Dollmaker in his attempt to make Kana regain her emotions again. Miku and Ichirou The Dollmaker’s main assistants. They are living dolls, but later parts of the game reveal they’re possessed by Underworld demons. Miku is a sadistic maid who takes delight in attempting to stop Mamoru from saving Ami while Ichirou is a polite butler that will help Mamoru occasionally, but his actions can be unpredictable. Endings Bad Ending If Mamoru didn't found all the Dollmaker's diaries, he'll end up confronting the Dollmaker and his demon dolls alone. He realizes the Dollmaker took advantage of Ami's desesperation to save Mamoru in order to give Kana a heart, now that she has become an emotionless doll. Determined to save Kana, the Dollmaker unleashes Ichirou and Miku on Mamoru. The demonic dolls attack his heart and he faints. The Dollmaker mockingly tells Mamoru that he failed and orders his dolls to dispose of him. Weeks later, it's revealed Mamoru died and the Dollmaker put his soul into a doll, but he has become emotionless, just like what happened to Kana. Now he resides in a special room, together with a doll of Ami. Ichirou expresses pity for them, as they don't have a heart and can't express their feelings to each other anymore. Good Ending If Mamoru found all the Dollmaker's diaries, he'll end up confronting the Dollmaker and his demon dolls alone. The Dollmaker unleashes Ichirou and Miku on Mamoru. The demonic dolls attack his heart three times, but Mamoru's determination to save Ami makes him endure the pain. He recalls how much his deceased parents and Ami cared about him, which gives him the strength to stand up to the Dollmaker. Angry that Mamoru still keeps going, the Dollmaker decides to kill Mamoru once and for all. However the Kana doll appears and begs for him to stop hurting Mamoru. This makes the Dollmaker realize Kana never wanted for him to hurt anyone for her sake, so he gives up on his plans. Ami wakes up and together with Mamoru, they leave the Dollmaker's mansion. The epilogue shows that the sadistic little sister dolls have become attached to the Mamoru doll that the Dollmaker used to transfer Mamoru's disease. Trivia * According to the creator, Mamoru's full name is Mamoru Keito. * Mamoru and Ami make a small cameo in Roaches, another game from the creator. They have officially become a couple. * Densha Soul, another game by the creator reveals that Miku and Ichirou used to be Underworld demons. Miku was expelled for her penchant for cruelty while Ichirou was framed by a jealous coworker. * Akumu, another game from the creator, shows that the Dollmaker is still around and giving toys to children like he used to do. He's also very nice towards Kai, since the boy took care of his toys. Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP) Category:Horror Category:Romance Category:RPG Category:Eastern Games Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2013